The inventors of the subject matter of this application have invented a water craft apparatus for use at home or on the beach that can be transformed into a chair, jogging machine, water ski, water bed and potentially other shapes for specific use by a person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,073 discloses a Water Sports Craft designed for water sports as running over the water, as exercise, for use in competitive games, or for just having fun in the water. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,003 discloses a mechanically-propelled Water Craft having a mechanically propelled mechanism operated by a person walking or running on an endless belt. Moreover, WO93/019979 discloses an apparatus for use in water-skiing/cross-country skiing and surfing.